Rodney
Rodney 'is one of male rival characters in Pokémon Solar Light & Lunar Dark. In the games 'Role Rodney, like the player, lives in Soltree Town and is also the player's childhood friend (and soon-to-be rival). Rodney is always in a hurry and extremely impatient. 'Quotes' Soltree Town *In your house '(Player's name)! About time you got here! I called for you a whole bunch of times and you never responded! Anyways, did you forget what today is? We get our first Pokémon!' '... Anyways... My mom sent me over here to remind you, in case you forgot... which you did!' * in front of your house 'I can't wait! Follow me!' *in Prof. Pinewoods Laboratory 'We sure are!' 'That sounds cool!' 'This is awesome! I'm so excited... (player's name)! You choose first! I'm too excited to move!' 'Ok! I'll choose this one!' 'Thanks, Prof. Pinewood! I'm so happy right now! This is awesome! I'm gonna go now and start my journey!' * in front of Prof. Pinewoods Laboratory (before battle) '(Player's name)! I was so excited I almost forgot! How about our first battle, we battle each other!? ... Awesome! We're both new to battling, but I'm sure we'll try our hardest!' * Being defeated 'Well we are just starting out after all, but I enjoyed it.' * After battle If the player lost the battle 'Wow! I won! Don't worry about it! That was a great battle! I'll heal your Pokémon up! Gimme a sec! '' If the player win the battle ''''Oh, man! I can tell you're going to be a tough rival! That was a great battle! Let me heal your Pokémon, wait a sec!' 'On the west end of Soltree Town lies Route 1. There are wild Pokémon, so be careful! I'm heading towards Serpentine City. There's a Gym there... Wait, you don't know about gyms? It's a place where you battle a special trainer and, if you win, you get a Badge! If you get 8 Badges, you can enter the Pokémon League where you face off against strong trainers and maybe even the Elite 4! I'm a huge fan of the Elite 4. I dream of being one, one day! Well, I'll see you in Serpentine City!' Serpentine City *Before battle 'Oh! (Player's name)! Sorry about that! I was so excited that I didn't look where I was going! I just won my first Gym Badge! How cool is that?! Donna's tough, so you have hard work ahead of you! Anyways, how about we have a battle so I can see if you're strong enough to battle her?' * Being defeated 'I enjoyed it.' * After being defeated 'Oh. I see that you're gonna win with ease! I have something for you which will help in your Gym battle. I'll heal up your Pokémon.' 'Ah. Yeah? Who are you?' 'Oh. Wow. We're doing the same thing, but my goal is just to face the Elite 4...' 'Wow. That guys rude... We'll show him, right? Well, I had better go heal up my Pokémon and also go to Crestlight City. I'll see you later, (player's name)!' Crestlight City *Before battle 'Oh! (Player's name)!... You won your second Badge already!? WOW! I should probably catch up...This is the way to Thundrome Pass. Its known for having lots of thunderstorms and rain there. It has something to do with some temple or something... Oh! I wanna see how though you've gotten! Can we battle? Pretty please? You're a Trainer! You have to, or have you forgotten?' * Being defeated 'I enjoyed it.' * After being defeated 'Oh, man! You win! Let me heal your Pokémon! I'm gonna go train before my Gym battle. I'll se you soon, (Player's name)!' Rustbolt City *By entering the city 'Hey! You made it here, too! Yes! I won my Gym battle! It wasn't easy, but I did! Have you heard about Rustbolt City? ... No? Well, it's a big city. It's not safe to go on the roads with all this traffic, but there are crossings on the road that so you can get across. I heard that there's a taxi company, too. Maybe you should seek it out... Anyways, I'm gonna look around. Go find a taxi and stay off the roads. Don't forget!' *After the Taxi Company event 'Hey! ... You have a bicycle voucher! You should go and get a bike from the bike shop! You'll need one to get on the Cycling Path! That's where I'm going now! Catch you later!' Cycling Path *Before battle 'Hello, (player's name)! On the way to Brushus Town, eh? Oh. How many Pokémon do you have now? Can I see them? Pleeeeeease?! A battle! Come on!... Yes!? Lets do it!' * Being defeated 'This is the end, I know...' * After being defeated 'Wow, (player's name)! That was intense, but I'll get you next time! I'll heal your Pokémon... I'm gonna go to Brushus Town and get some more experience! I'll catch you around, (player's name)!' Battle Bridge *Before battle '(Player's name)! Wait! Puff-puff-puff! Geez! You're fast! I was hoping I'd catch up to you! Oh! That's a Finflip Pail! I've got one, too! Aren't Apricorns awesome? Burt also gave me some special Poké Balls, so watch out! I'm gonna catch some awesome Poémon with them! Have you caught something new? I have! Let me show you in a battle!' * Being defeated 'This is the end, I know...' * After being defeated 'Wow, (player's name)! That was intense, but I'll get you next time! I'll heal your Pokémon... I'm gonna go to Docking Port and get some more experience! Huh? What?' 'Oh. This is guy is such a windbag... I will definitely find him in Docking Port and teach him a lesson! We will see each other again, (player's name)! Bye!' Highpoint City (after battling Amber) 'Oh! Watch out! ... Oh. It's you, (player's name)... You won the Blast Badge!? That's awesome! I'm just about to battle Amber, now! I hope I win. I would battle you, but I wanna save my energy for the Gym battle, you see...' 'What people? What's a Core Stone? What am I missing?!' 'I have no idea what this is about,... so, okay.' 'Yes, please!' 'Awesome! See you later, (player's name)!' Waytide City *In the Aquarium 'So, what do you have to tell us, Professor?' 'How would they do that, though?' 'Lunaro?' 'So, they're like... twins?' 'Intense... But, both teams already have a stone each and (player's name) has the Core Stone, so that means that there are still 2 more stones out there.' 'Right!' 'Definitely!' 'Keira's right! As long as we stick together, they won't win! You should go to Goopool Swamp! It's in the eastern area of Route 9!' Entrance to the Goopool Swamp * Before battle "Are you ready to battle? I will definitly beat you!'' * Being defeated "Not again...'' * After being defeated "Oh no, you beat once again... Let me heal your Pokémon! I think I'm ready for the Goopool Swamp. See you around (player's name)!'' Route 11 "Hey! (Player's name)! Wait up! Hello, (player's name)! Are you going to Haybarrel Ranch?'' "I'm Rodney!'' * After visiting the Haybarrel Ranch 'Hey! It's Team Solar!' * After battling Team Solar grunts 'I will take this Baawool, it looks really strong!' 'I already know what mine will be!' '... Rassic City? I've heard of that place. There's an Artifact Museum. They have heaps of ancient things there. It's pretty cool!' Haybarrel Ranch 'I've heard that Baawool can evolve into different Pokémon. Is that right?' 'I like Baablock! It looks tough!' 'It came from outside from the back of the barn!' '(Player's name)! Keira! Lets show them what weve got! We'll take of this, Sally!' * After battling Team Solar grunts 'It was no problem at all!' 'Really?!' Wild Plains *Before battle 'Hey, (player's name)! You made it! This is the Pokémon Safari Zone! Here, you can find Pokémon that you can't find anywhere else! It's a pretty cool place! It's like a game! You have 30 Safari Balls and a certain amount of time to capture as many Pokémon as you can! I've tried it and I caught some pretty cool Pokémon! How about I show it to you in a battle? Yeah! Come on!' * Being defeated 'Not again...' * After being defeated 'Oh, no I thought I could win... Well, let me heal your Pokémon! I will go to Rassic City. I've heard that you can get a rare Pokémon if you beat a famous Pokémon Trainer there... Next time, I will win! Haha! Or, maybe not... Bye!' Sailport Town 'Hey (player's name), another battle against the redhair? I hope you've won, haha! Professor Pinewood called me and said I should tell you that he is waiting for us in the Pokémon Center here in Sailport Town. Keira will be there, too. The Professor sounds really anxious. I think he will tell us new information about Team Solar and Team Lunar. We will waiting for you in at the Quest Floor of the Pokémon Center, (player's name). See you later!' ''We can't let that happen!'' Ancient Pass 'Have you seen anyone from those weird teams? ... No?' 'What was that about? I wonder who that guy hes chasing is? Maybe Rick needs help? I hate to say it, but we should follow them!'' ''''You could be right Keira, lets go!' 'Wait! Thats Rex! Hes in the Elite 4!' 'Yes, we've encountered them a few times. Prof. Pinewood sent us here to look for them!' 'I think so too Keira but what if they need help? We shouldn't run away, wouldn't it be horrible if we backed down and those evil teams succeeded!' 'That's the spirit Keira! We will beat them, the world is in our hands!' 'Even if it's not a proper Gym, I'll still battle her! How about you (player's name)? ... You too? I knew it! How about a training battle in Rassic City before we battle Lizzy? It'll be a good warm up!... Yeah? Perfect!' 'See you later, (player's name)!' Rassic City *Before battle 'Hey (player's name)! You made it through Ancient Pass! That was an intense battle against those Team Solar and Lunar guys... I wonder what's up with that other Crystal Rex took... Maybe we can use to stope those teams? Rex said he will meet us is the Ancient Museum, that's the big building south of us. But first, we agreed to battle! I now have more then six good Pokémon, so I have to rotate them. I need more battle opportunities to train them all, so a battle will be really helpful! Come on! But to be fair, let me heal your Pokémon first!'' * Being defeated ''''Mhh... Maybe the next time...' * After being defeated 'Mhhh... another lose for me... Let me heal your Pokémon! I am going to the Ancient Museum now and you should come too! Rex is waiting for us! See you in a bit!' 'Sprites' Pokémon Rodney will receive one of the Rikoto region's starter Pokémon; he will choose the Pokémon with the type advantage over the player's choice. 'First battle' If the player chose Herovor: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Soltree Town |prize= 500 |pokemon=1 }} |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Purrlit: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Soltree Town |prize= 500 |pokemon=1 }} |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Salatad: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Soltree Town |prize= 500 |pokemon=1 }} |style="margin:auto"| 'Second battle' If the player chose Herovor: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Serpentine City |prize= 1200 |pokemon=2 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Purrlit: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Serpentine City |prize= 1200 |pokemon=2 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Salatad: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Serpentine City |prize= 1200 |pokemon=2 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Third battle' If the player chose Herovor: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Crestlight City |prize= 1700 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Purrlit: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Crestlight City |prize= 1700 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Salatad: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Crestlight City |prize= 1700 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Fourth battle' If the player chose Herovor: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Cycling Path |prize= 2100 |pokemon=4 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Purrlit: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Cycling Path |prize= 2100 |pokemon=4 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Salatad: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Cycling Path |prize= 2100 |pokemon=4 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Fifth battle' If the player chose Herovor: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Battle Bridge |prize= 2800 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Purrlit: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Battle Bridge |prize= 2800 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Salatad: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Battle Bridge |prize= 2800 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Sixth battle' If the player chose Herovor: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Goopool Swamp |prize= 3500 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Purrlit: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Goopool Swamp |prize= 3500 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Salatad: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Goopool Swamp |prize= 3500 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Seventh battle' Notice: Wikia/Fandom does not support pages that contain this many templates, and therefore we are forced to display the rest of the rematches in a different - shorter - format. Of course, Rodney's team still contains 6 Pokémon in every rematch, and still depends on your starter. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Wild Plains |prize= 4000 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Eighth battle' |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Rassic City |prize= 4600 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Ninth battle' |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Snowpeak Village |prize= 5200 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Tenth battle' |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Waytide City |prize= 6000 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Eleventh Battle' |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Rikoto League Village |prize= 6500 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| '12th battle' |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRodney.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Tropic Cave |prize= 8000 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Trivia * Like with most Rivals, he picks the Starter that is Super effective towards the Starter you have. * Rodney's evolves his Baawool to the Type of the Starter that you choose. Names Category:Rivals